In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,061 and 4,801,064 to Peter G. Mangone, Jr., which patents are incorporated herein by reference thereto, there is disclosed a system for attaching a sensitive signal conducting insulated cable to a support surface. These patents use plastic mounting devices having surface penetrating fastening devices mounted therein in such a manner so as to allow a multiplicity of mounting devices to be positioned, discharged and applied in a uniform automated process. When using the system in these patents, the cable is in contact with the support surface when attached thereto. When attaching an elongated relatively rigid object, such as a rod, pipe or tube to a support surface, it is often desired that the elongated relatively rigid object be spaced from the support surface. Therefore, the use of the system in the above patents may not result in the most desirable finished product.